1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to electrostatic discharge protection.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Electronic systems can be exposed to a transient electrical event, or an electrical signal of a relatively short duration having rapidly changing voltage and high power. Transient electrical events can include, for example, electrostatic discharge (ESD) events arising from the abrupt release of charge from an object or person to an electronic system.
Transient electrical events can destroy an integrated circuit (IC) inside an electronic system due to overvoltage conditions and high levels of power dissipation over relatively small areas of the IC. High power dissipation can increase IC temperature, and can lead to numerous problems, such as gate oxide punch-through, junction damage, metal damage, and surface charge accumulation. Moreover, transient electrical events can induce latch-up (inadvertent creation of a low-impedance path), thereby disrupting the functioning of the IC and potentially causing permanent damage to the IC from self-heating in the latch-up current path. Thus, there is a need to provide an IC with protection from such transient electrical events.